


expectations

by guardyanangel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Grantaire's POV, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neither of them are what the other wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	expectations

 you and i  
are both in love with  
dreams:

i  
with the bright,  
golden god  
you make me believe you are.

you  
with the stable,  
sober person  
you believe i could be.

we are both  
so much  
less  
than we expected.

(i hope  
someday  
we are both  
just exactly  
what we  
need.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://susanpevensy.tumblr.com/post/117834832462/you-and-i-are-both-in-love-with-dreams-i


End file.
